Lesson 1
by funny-person-23
Summary: No summary. You want to know about the story read it! This is Dolpher's story. He is just having computer problems, so I published it for im.


_Author's note: This is not my story! This is Dolpher's story, I'm just____publishing____it because____he is having computer problems. You can even check his profile it's there. So if any reviews please privet message him._

**Lesson #1**

"**Ohaio, sho-sho Kumitsaka (good morning, general Kumitsaka)", Sabaku no Kankuro bowed for to show his respect. Jounin Yamazo Kumitsaka was too skilled, that's why he didn't want to lose valuable time:**

"**Stop talking, Kankuro. I must say, that you are a very lucky pupil. You're late again, but I have no time to punish you. So, you have a mission. Yes, it's training. But nevertheless, you must act like it would be a real fight."**

"**As always", Kankuro whispered.**

"**I've heard that. And I don't like it. Where is your respect, boy? You should say something like: I'll do my best, dear sensei, shouldn't you? Anyway, listen to me kid. There is a girl in Suna, she has her Girl's Diary. Your task is 1)to penetrate into her room, 2) to search it, 3) find the diary and 4) bring it to me. Any questions?"**

"**Where does the girl live? Sunagakura is not a small house, dear sensei."**

"**Well, she lives here. Didn't I tell you? We are talking about you sister, kid."**

"**T… Te… Temari? Oh gods, I'm a dead man!"**

"**Is anything wrong, my dear student? I hope, you won't tell me, that the mission is impossible, will you?" – Jounnin smiled.**

"**Er… I won't. I'll do my best, sho-sho Kumitsaka."**

"**Oh, stupid! I'm sorry, Kankuro. I forgot about one more thing. It's good, I was able to remember it now. Well, you must do it yourself WITHOUT your dolls"-Jounin smiled again.**

"**Puppets… WHAT? Oh gods, I'm a dead man! And I'll be lucky, if I would be a fast death."**

**-one hour later-**

**Now or never. Temari's training hes just begun, so he has at least an hour. Kankuro started his work. Well, to open the door is sim…**

"**What are you doing?"**

**Kankuro really was close to get a heart attack. He turned around…**

"**uh, G… Gaara, er, nice to see you… er…"**

"**What are you doing?"- repeated the youngest Sabaku no.**

"**Well, er.. I have a… I have a mission."**

"**And you opened Temari's door, because…"**

"… **This is a part of my mission."**

"**Oh! You must kill her in her own room! In her own bed! I like it, Kankuro. I'm going to help you."**

"**What? No! I musn't kill Temari."**

""**Mustn't? Well, bye."**

"**Yes… bye. Er, wait, you said, you were going…"**

"**Forget it. Well, I have a better idea. I'm going to tell Temari about your mission. Of course, she will try to kill you, slow, and I'll be able to help her."**

"**NO! Gaara, please! Don't do it! You… little…"**

**But Gaara has gone away. Well he'll be back. With Temari. Very soon. So having not much time, Kankuro have done his best. He entered the room and began searching. Five minutes later the room was turned upside down, but the diary was not found. He has no time to lead the room in order or continue the search. He heard someone running toward the room. Running men talking with each other and judging by the voices-it was his painful death meaning- they were his siblings.**

"**Well, Gaara, if you are lying, if I should not run away from my training…"- Temari and Gaara entered the room. The room looked like a field of fierce battle. But it was empty.**

"**Where is Kankuro? Where is this #$%%$#$%#%#$%#%#%#%#%#%?" Temari wasn't nice young lady now.**

**55 seconds ago.**

**Kankuro couldn't leave the room- he would confronted with his siblings in the doorframe inevitably. He saw that clearly. So, as real shinobi the puppeteer was trying to find another way.**

**46 seconds ago.**

**To hide in the closet? To hide under the bed? Beg for mercy? No it is useless! But…**

**Suddenly, a great idea came to Kankuro's head…**

**Present.**

"**Well, it looks like he ran away. Damn, stupid brother, I won't be able to torture, to kill…"- Gaara couldn't help but swearing: "Oh, Temari, it would be so fun! Why Kankuro is such #$#%^&*&^$^$%& brother." Well, Gaara was not pretty-good young boy now.**

**Meanwhile, using chakra**

**Threads, Kankuro stayed on the ceiling, trying not to fall right onto his siblings' heads. He hoped, that Gaara would go away, and Temari would come back to the training field, and then…**

**But things became much better. Gaara went away, with the-eyes-full-of-tears, and Temari apparently decided to test: weather her treasure was suffered. Turning the foot of the bed, she open her stash in the ceiling and looked up. First of all, a steel casket gently lowered onto the bed from the ceiling. Then- it was. He lowered neither gently, nor onto the bed…**

**As soon as Kankuro realized that 1) Temari was knocked out 2) She'll wake up very-very soon 3) he found something- he grasped the casket and…**

**Later.**

"**Here, I've finished it successfully, sensei."- Kankuro gave the casket to the sensei. Sho-sho Kumitsaka took it casually, and did not even bother to open the casket:**

"**Well not so bad, boy. I have to say, you are good. This lesson is over. And now, I think, we must start the second one. Kankuro, I want, you give tis casket back into Temari's stash."****"Lesson # 1"**

**"Ohaio, sho-sho Kumitsaka [good morning, general Kumitsaka]", Sabaku no  
>Kankuro bowed for to show his respect.<br>Jounin Yamazo Kumitsaka was too skilled, that's why he didn't want to lose  
>valuable time:<strong>

**"Stop talking, Kankuro. I must say, that you are very lucky pupil. You're late  
>again, but I have no time to punish you. So, you have a mission. Yes, it's<br>training. But nevertheless, you must act like it would be a real fight."**

**"As always", Kankuro whispered.**

**"I've heard that. And I don't like it. Where is your respect, boy? You should  
>say something like: I'll do my best, dear sensei, shouldn't you? Anyway,<br>listen to me, kid. There is a girl in Suna, she has her Girl's Secret Diary.  
>Your task is 1)to penetrate into her room, 2) to search it, 3) find the diary<br>and 4) bring it to me. Any questions?"**

**"Where does the girl live? Sunagakura is not a small house, dear sensei."**

**"Well, she lives here. Didn't I tell you? We are talking about your sister,  
>kid."<strong>

**"T... Te... Temari? Oh gods, I'm a deadman!"**

**"Is anything wrong, my dear student? I hope, you won't tell me, that the  
>mission is impossible, will you?" - Jounin smiled.<strong>

**"er... I won't. I'll do my best, sho-sho Kumitsaka."**

**"Oh, supid me! I'm sorry, Kankuro, I forgot about one more thing. It's good, I  
>was able to remember it now. Well, you must do it yourself WITHOUT your<br>dolls." - Jounin smiled again.**

**"Puppets... WHAT? Oh gods, I'm a deadman!And I'll be lucky, if it would be  
>fast death."<strong>

**...**

**- one hour later -**

**Now or never. Temari's training has just begun, so he has at least an hour.  
>Kankuro started his work.<br>Well, to open the door is very sim...**

**"What are you doing?"  
>Kankuro really was close to get a heart attack. He turned around...<strong>

**"Uh, G... Gaara, er, nice to see you... er..."**

**"What are you doing?" - repeated the youngest Sabaku no.**

**"Well, er... I have a... I have a mission."**

**"And you opened Temari's door, because..."**

**"...This is a part of my mission."**

**"Oh! You must kill her in her own room! In her own bed! I like it. Kankuro,  
>I'm going to help you."<strong>

**"What? NO! I mustn't kill Temari"**

**"Mustn't? Well, bye."**

**"Yes,.. bye. Er, wait, you said, you were going..."**

**"Forget it. Well, I have a better idea. I'm going to tell Temari about your  
>mission. Of course, she will try to kill you, slow, and I'll be able to help<br>her."**

**"NO! Gaara, please! Don't do it! You... little..."**

**But Gaara has gone away. Well, he'll be back. With Temari. Veri soon. So,  
>having not much time,<br>Kankuro have done his best. He entered the room and began searching. Five  
>minutes later the room was turned upside down, but the diary was not found. He<br>has no time to lead the room in order or continue the search.  
>He heard someone running toward the room. Running men talking with each onher<br>and judging by the voices - it was his painful death, meaning - they were his  
>siblings. "Lesson # 1"<strong>

**"Ohaio, sho-sho Kumitsaka [good morning, general Kumitsaka]", Sabaku no  
>Kankuro bowed for to show his respect.<br>Jounin Yamazo Kumitsaka was too skilled, that's why he didn't want to lose  
>valuable time:<strong>

**"Stop talking, Kankuro. I must say, that you are very lucky pupil. You're late  
>again, but I have no time to punish you. So, you have a mission. Yes, it's<br>training. But nevertheless, you must act like it would be a real fight."**

**"As always", Kankuro whispered.**

**"I've heard that. And I don't like it. Where is your respect, boy? You should  
>say something like: I'll do my best, dear sensei, shouldn't you? Anyway,<br>listen to me, kid. There is a girl in Suna, she has her Girl's Secret Diary.  
>Your task is 1)to penetrate into her room, 2) to search it, 3) find the diary<br>and 4) bring it to me. Any questions?"**

**"Where does the girl live? Sunagakura is not a small house, dear sensei."**

**"Well, she lives here. Didn't I tell you? We are talking about your sister,  
>kid."<strong>

**"T... Te... Temari? Oh gods, I'm a deadman!"**

**"Is anything wrong, my dear student? I hope, you won't tell me, that the  
>mission is impossible, will you?" - Jounin smiled.<strong>

**"er... I won't. I'll do my best, sho-sho Kumitsaka."**

**"Oh, supid me! I'm sorry, Kankuro, I forgot about one more thing. It's good, I  
>was able to remember it now. Well, you must do it yourself WITHOUT your<br>dolls." - Jounin smiled again.**

**"Puppets... WHAT? Oh gods, I'm a deadman!And I'll be lucky, if it would be  
>fast death."<strong>

**...**

**- one hour later -**

**Now or never. Temari's training has just begun, so he has at least an hour.  
>Kankuro started his work.<br>Well, to open the door is very sim...**

**"What are you doing?"  
>Kankuro really was close to get a heart attack. He turned around...<strong>

**"Uh, G... Gaara, er, nice to see you... er..."**

**"What are you doing?" - repeated the youngest Sabaku no.**

**"Well, er... I have a... I have a mission."**

**"And you opened Temari's door, because..."**

**"...This is a part of my mission."**

**"Oh! You must kill her in her own room! In her own bed! I like it. Kankuro,  
>I'm going to help you."<strong>

**"What? NO! I mustn't kill Temari"**

**"Mustn't? Well, bye."**

**"Yes,.. bye. Er, wait, you said, you were going..."**

**"Forget it. Well, I have a better idea. I'm going to tell Temari about your  
>mission. Of course, she will try to kill you, slow, and I'll be able to help<br>her."**

**"NO! Gaara, please! Don't do it! You... little..."**

**But Gaara has gone away. Well, he'll be back. With Temari. Veri soon. So,  
>having not much time,<br>Kankuro have done his best. He entered the room and began searching. Five  
>minutes later the room was turned upside down, but the diary was not found. He<br>has no time to lead the room in order or continue the search.  
>He heard someone running toward the room. Running men talking with each onher<br>and judging by the voices - it was his painful death, meaning - they were his  
>siblings.<strong>


End file.
